Jessie's girl
by BROSMP
Summary: AU. 15 years-old Gibbs meets Jenny, but the redhead is the girlfriend of his best friend, Jessie.


**Author: **BROSMP

**Summary:** 15 years-old Gibbs meets Jenny, but the redhead is the girlfriend of his best friend, Jessie.

**Have a good read and reviews please, they make me happy.**

**Jessie's girl**

_Jessie is a friend,_

_yeah, I know he's been_

_a good friend of mine_

Jethro Gibbs and Jessie Benoit had always been friends at school, they were together in the same subjects, wanted to go to the Navy, trained soccer on Tuesdays and Thursdays and they would go out with McGee and Tony to eat pizza on Fridays. Gibbs, with his brown and extremely short hair and blue eyes that could burn with passion or fury, was quite and known for having a weakness for redheads and enjoyed woodworking. Jessie had blonde wavy hair and green eyes, outgoing and flirtatious as Tony, creating a circuit of girls when he wasn't with his friend. Nothing seemed to shake their friendship.

Until the summer of 2010.

_But lately something's changed_

_that ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl_

_and I want to make her min_

Jenny Shepard, owner of long red hair and green and intelligent eyes had just returned back from a year living in France. Nobody could deny that the attraction between her and Jessie had happened at first sight, when she'd showed up at the High School in Washington for a test to be a cheerleader. And next Tuesday, Jessie and Jenny were already dating and Gibbs couldn't take his eyes away from her long legs.

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body,_

_I just know it_

Opening the door of the gym and Gibbs would be face to face with her green eyes while Jenny'd prepare to stretch, stretching her naked and toned legs ahead, drawing the brunette's attention, from whatever he was doing. Going to the coffee stall next to the school and there he'd see the redhead with long legs crossed and taking the same coffee he liked. Helping to keep the balls from training and Jenny would pass by him, running to keep fit in the green grass.

They were small moments in big places. The hardest of all was at the Ritz Hotel where he was accompanying his cousin, Abby, for training the dance of debutantes. The room was stuffy and Jenny's French perfume intoxicated him along with her choices of dresses and high heels.

On a certain afternoon, Gibbs was at school helping Tony to pack up a few weights they had used at soccer practice when the oldest was caught watching Jenny laughing with her eyes shining as she slapped lightly on Jessie's shoulder, who laughed openly and, feeling being watched, she looked back and found Gibbs's blue eyes burning in her direction.

Jenny cocked her head to the side looking at him with curiosity and when he smirked, Jenny blushed, turning her attention to Jessie that touched her cheek and she leaned forward, hugging and kissing him. Gibbs turned his attention to the weights in his front, but thinking about the redhead, with a twinge of sadness. Jessie was a lucky guy and he knew it, having a redhead like Jenny by his side, hugging and kissing him. That night he'd be going home alone while Jessie would be with Jenny.

_Yeah 'n' he's holding her_

_in his arms late,_

_late at night_

On the debutantes' day, Gibbs was sitting at a table with his father and his uncles, dressed in a tuxedo he didn't like, when he saw some girls from his class in white and he saw a flash of red hair and a tail from Jenny's white dress, as she stepped on one of the doors and he sighed, leaning against the chair.

When one by one the debutantes were being announced and going to their partner's side, Gibbs became deaf to what Abby was telling him.

Jenny Shepard was announced and now was descended the stairs slowly, smiling confidently. Her red hair was wavy and falling softly on her back. Her face was illuminated by the makeup and she wore a red lipstick. Her dress was lacy with gloves and a tail and Gibbs squeezed Abby's hand, trying to control himself with the scene while his friend smiled and went to the redhead, leading her to the Gibbs and Abby's side.

Gibbs whistled low and Jenny raised an eyebrow at him, amused and the brunette smirked, as she whispered, smiling:

"You could have just said you liked my dress."

"Uhu." Gibbs cleared his throat, admiring her one last time before turning to Abby.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

Although Gibbs didn't like to talk much, she liked being around him. Jessie, the blonde, seemed to like showing her off to people all the time and throwing his charm. But not Gibbs, he was quiet and could be charming without bragging. Couples began to waltz around the room and Gibbs didn't take his eyes from Jenny all night, watching her in Jessie's arms, laughing as he tickled and kissed her face.

Gibbs turned to Abby, who smiled mysteriously and said he was a much better guy to Jenny than Jessie was, though the brunette shook his head.

_I play along with the charade,_

_there doesn't seem to be_

_a reason to change_

Tim asked to dance with Abby and Gibbs decided to make an attempt, breathing deep and walking firmly toward Jessie and Jenny. He touched his friend's shoulder, who was surprised, and he asked his turn with the redhead:

"Can I dance with Jen?"

The blonde frowned suspiciously by the nickname he called Jenny, but seeing Hollis Mann alone on the dance floor he smiled, giving space for his friend and going to the blonde.

"Take care of her."

_You know, I feel so dirty_

_when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her,_

_but the point is probably moot_

"Can I dance with you, Jen?" Gibbs asked, his voice gentle, extending a hand to her and a beautiful smile appearing on his face.

Jenny smiled graciously, before giggling, surprised that he liked to dance.

"Sure you can. I'm surprised you like to dance... Can I call you Jethro?" She asked, although she always called him Gibbs, but she felt distant from him with the surname.

"Yeah." He agreed, liking how her tongue was saying his name with a French accent. "And I don't like dancing. Only with you."

She questioned the invite, furrowing in confusion, but he just shook his head, placing a hand on her waist and with the other he held her gloved hand.

_'Cos she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body,_

_I just know it_

_And he's holding her_

_in his arms late, late at night_

Jenny stopped dancing and to his surprise, she removed her gloves, throwing them in a corner of the ball room, returning to his arms, closer than normal and she breathed in his scent of sawdust, cologne and something that was purely Gibbs. Gibbs stared at her, wondering why the move and the redhead rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering if they were as callous as they seemed." And Jenny leaned her head on his shoulder and Gibbs shook his head in amazement, waiting for the answer.

"And they are?"

"Um hum. And soft."

_Like Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman,_

_where can I find a woman like that_

The afternoon was full of dancing and conversation and Gibbs found himself thinking that it wasn't so bad dancing, if it was with Jenny. She told him that her father was a colonel and traveled a lot and she had gone to live in France with him because of his work. Gibbs talked about his childhood in Stillwater and about his friends in Washington and even talked about some redheads he'd dated. But he felt that Jenny was different from Diane and Stephanie.

When both realized, their bodies were too close and their faces were leaning in each other and Jenny could feel his breath on her cheek as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, smiling. Jenny just touched her red lips with his, but walked away sadly. Gibbs then leaned forward, brushing away her bangs her and kissing her forehead and she kissed his cheek, before walking away, leaving a red mark there. When he saw her going towards Jessie, Gibbs turned away from the ball room, leaving the hotel, feeling a tightness in his chest, seeing the redhead with his friend.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,_

_wondering what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny,_

_I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way_

_love supposed to be_

At home, while his father was still at the ball, Gibbs got rid of his smoking, wearing a sweatshirt and going to the back of the house, where were the equipments he used for construction, planning on working to distract his mind and heart from Jenny Shepard. It was hard to believe that in some weeks she had earned him with her laughter, intelligent eyes, kindness and beauty.

Gibbs was working on building a table when the scent of strawberry and French perfume invaded him and he felt a small, warm hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Jenny there, still with her white dress, smiling at him serenely.

"Jessie?" Gibbs asked, as he lowered the saw and wiped his hands on his pants and admired, seeing the moon illuminating her face, leaving her even more beautiful.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want Jessie's girl,_

"Just me Jethro."

Jenny just nodded signaling that she was there with Gibbs, stepping forward and leaning her body on his chest. Gibbs smirked, wrapping his hands around her waist, regardless kneading her dress, hugging her. Jenny was there with him and not with Jessie.

"Oh Jen..."

Jenny closed her eyes, feeling good in his embrace and buried her face on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, which was eating as fast as her own. Gibbs hugged her hard, before pulling away a little to look at her, lifting her chin and she smiled approvingly and he pressed his lips to hers, nudging them with his, before kissing her.

The kiss was magical, and both realized that they were with the right person and Jenny clasped her hand with his, running the other on his leg and he deepened the kiss, stroking her back fondly, grunting with Jenny's touch, rising her hand from his leg to his biceps, squeezing it slightly, corresponding to kiss with passion and parting her lips for his tongue.

When they parted, Jenny smiled, panting and buried her face on his biceps, while Gibbs kissed the top of her red head, pulling her into his arms, waiting to recover his breath.

"Jethro?" She called softly, still with her face hidden on his biceps, kissing him there and her breath became normal.

"Huh?" He asked curiously, as he stroked her hair with his nose, feeling the scent of her French perfume.

"I like you." She said, feeling her heart beat fast, because no boy had made her feel so loved.

"After that kiss, I wouldn't expect other words..." He said, smirking, though his heart beat became faster with her statement. His face softened and he then lifted her chin, using his nose and stared into her emeralds eyes, with his sapphires eyes, saying with a sincere voice: "I like you too Jen, I think we have everything to make it work."

"I agree."

Gibbs removed his shirt, placing it on the grass, sitting Jenny there not to soil her dress and sitting behind her, putting her in a hug and leaning her on his chest and kissing her shoulder over the strap of her dress and Jenny smiled, feeling snug and warm in his arms, stroking his brown hair and she leaned her head to the side, kissing him.

_where can I find a woman like that, like_

_Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I want,_

_I want Jessie's girl_

**Jessie's girl-Glee**

**End**

**I listened to this song and loved. I hope you liked and leave comments or reviews telling me what do you think.**


End file.
